


Non pensare, sentire e agire

by alixkatlice



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sanremo 2018, giusto per prendere la mano, è davvero una cosa piccola
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixkatlice/pseuds/alixkatlice
Summary: Dopo una vita passata a scrivere testi, a dannarsi su ogni particolare, a passare ore e ore a cercare la parola più adatta a trasmettere una precisa emozione, dopo una vita passata alla ricerca del dettaglio, Fabrizio un'idea piuttosto chiara di chi lui sia ce l'ha.L'esibizione finale di Sanremo, il momento dell'abbraccio e del bacio, e tanti (troppi) pensieri che vorticano nella testa di Fabrizio.





	Non pensare, sentire e agire

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, salve a tutti!  
> Non ho mai pubblicato su ao3 e sono un po' emozionata, soprattutto perché ho scritto questa piccola cosa dopo qualche settimana di inattività causa impegni scolastici e insomma, mi sentivo un po' arrugginita. Spero non sia un completo disastro, perché i Metamoro sono meravigliosi e mi piacerebbe rendere loro giustizia ahahah  
> Non intendo ovviamente mancare di rispetto/infastidire i diretti interessati: lo shipping è bello finché rimane nei confini del rispetto, quindi niente, finisco con le note! Ho in mente parecchie altre fan fiction un po' più consistenti, ma mi serviva un qualcosa di piccolo e veloce con cui partire, perciò ecco qui :)  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura :)

Dopo una vita passata a scrivere testi, a dannarsi su ogni particolare, a passare ore e ore a cercare la parola più adatta a trasmettere _proprio quell'emozione lì...,_ dopo una vita passata alla ricerca del dettaglio, Fabrizio un'idea piuttosto chiara di chi lui sia ce l'ha.

Ce l'ha perché l'attenzione e la cura con cui si muove nel mondo da quando ha accettato di farne parte è _immensa_ , e anche se è credenza comune che _chi troppo pensa nulla fa,_ alla fine lui un certo equilibrio è riuscito a raggiungerlo.

Certo, i suoi problemi ce li ha. Certo, la rabbia non dorme neppure di notte. Ma ha imparato che a coltivare qualcosa dentro allo schifo fiorisce sempre qualcosa di bello, di migliore.

Insomma, Fabrizio un'idea di sè ce l'ha: è dai contorni sfocati, e pensare che sia così ancora a quarant'anni ogni tanto gli mozza il respiro e gli stringe la gola con artigli neri d'angoscia, ma non è male. Comunque, un'idea c'è.

Si fida delle sue emozioni e si fida del modo in cui gli scorrono sulla pelle, gli muovono le dita: del modo in cui lo fanno cantare, a quest'ultima esibizione a Sanremo, (la voce di Baglioni che li proclama vincitori ancora rimbombante nel suo petto) con la voce piena di rabbia e dolore e gli occhi traboccanti di gioia. Si fida di ciò che sente e conosce ciò che _è,_ questo suo sentire.

È per questo che, quando suonano le ultime note di _Non mi avete fatto niente_ ed Ermal guarda il pubblico sollevando la mano, Fabrizio si muove senza pensare. Allunga un braccio e lo avvolge attorno al collo di Ermal, sorride nel guardarlo perché l'unico pensiero che riesce a formulare è _ha vinto, ha vinto, ha vinto._

Gli stampa un bacio su una guancia, sente le dita dell'amico fra i capelli, e sebbene la posizione non glielo conceda _vede_ il sorriso che accarezza i suoi lineamenti, che gli fa brillare gli occhi. Fabrizio si conosce: non pensa, _sente_ e agisce.

La vittoria è totalizzante, azzera ogni altro pensiero, ma il suo cuore batte per un'altra voce.

 


End file.
